neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Reven Tongrande
Reven Tongrande Player Name Danny Ordonez Race Human Gender Male Class Alchemist 10 Effective Level Effective Level: 10 Alignment Chaotic/Good Physical Description Reven Tongrande stands at 5'11" and has tanned skin. He has green eyes, normally behind wire frame glasses. He can see fine without them but they assist in his alchemical work. His red hair is kept in a short cut due to his alchemical pursuits. Reven wears his armor under a long, heavy cloak that has many pockets, slings and loops inside and out to hold bomb parts, catalysts, extracts and mutagens. It also functions as his safety equipment while brewing. The cloak is held closed by a large front panel that works as an apron. It is held in place with buttons on both sides and comes off for washing or exploring. With an extra strap, it becomes a regular apron in case wearing it with the cloak is too cumbersome. Underneath the armor and cloak, he wears tough pants and boots with a shirt, vest and tie. Ever since making the Wings Discovery, Reven now has large wings on his back with plumage the same as his hair color. They come out through cut holes in Reven's clothing. Personality Generally polite, Reven does have a sarcastic side. This is mainly of a joking nature other times it's used with people he doesn't like very much. It's his own petty way of dealing with them. He also has a weak spot for children, doubly so for orphans due to his background. This is what had him (hastily) offer to adopt an orphan during the Corpse Party. Inventory Previous Items Party Token - A token that designated Reven and the rest of his party eligible to explore the tomb of Akhentepi. This came with a map of the area around the tomb. Metal Arrow- An arrow used to dig to another dungeon. Current Items +1 Bitter Leather Armor- It's armor. Made of leather. That now makes anything that bites Reven sick. That'll learn 'em. Alchemy Craft Kit- Used to create alchemical items. Don't leave the lab without it! Alchemist's Kit - This kit includes an alchemy crafting kit, a backpack, a bedroll, a belt pouch, a flint and steel, ink, an inkpen, an iron pot, a mess kit, soap, torches (10), trail rations (5 days), and a waterskin. Good to be prepared. Mastercraft Syringe Spear of Returning"El Medico"- A spear that can inject what it hits. Loads any liquid. Returns when thrown. Sword Cane - A blade hidden within a false cane. It is not easily distinguishable as a weapon at first glance. Backstory Reven was orphaned at a young age and fended for himself on the streets. He decided to try stealing from a rich man one day but was so inept in the attempt that not only was he caught, his target was not even aware Reven tried to steal from him. Instead, the man thought that Reven wanted shelter from the rain and let him stay for a day. During that time, he told Reven of his profession, how he bottled spells to use later whenever he wanted, how he could change his very being with powerful mutagens and of what intrigued Reven most of all, how he could create explosions at will using bombs. After that, Reven would visit the alchemist every so often, learning more of his trade in exchange for news around the city and some company. Reven eventually begged to become the alchemist's assistant and he agreed, taking Reven off the streets and into his home. The alchemist was a stern teacher and made Reven do chores while under his tutelage but Reven was happy all the same. For years, he learned how to bottle fame and brew glory. It was also through this way he would met other alchemists to compare notes and buy gear. He left his mentor's workshop to make a name for himself as an adventurer. He desires to own his lab when (or if) he stops adventuring. After the Corpse Party concluded, the party Reven was in found that a little girl they rescued was orphaned by the events. Making a hasty decision, Reven adopted the child, renaming her Mona Tongrande. He later bought a house in Absalom and has a nanny care for her when he has to leave for adventures. Adventure So Far Quests *Defense of the Statues * Pyramid Investigation * Desert Puzzles * Village Recon * Corpse Party * Dragons attacking a Village. - Now includes splinting a baby lava dragon. * Mission from Torag Character Relations Mona Tongrande - A 6-year old girl who lost her parents during the Corpse Party. He adopted her and bought a house for her to live in. While Mona has mainly been raised by babysitters so far, Reven treasures whatever time he can spend with her. Currently is taking a break from the adventuring to take care of her himself. Airi - Met her on the ship to Sothis. He was there when she turned insane and considered it an improvement to her personality until she slapped him with the nickname RevRev. Hekrion - Met him on the ship to Sothis. He doesn't have much of an opinion of him but knows he is fairly skilled if quite unlucky. Jericho - Met him while digging to another dungeon. Reven follows him but that's mainly due to his own lack of direction. Other than that, yeling at Jericho has become one of Reven's favorite past times. Garrosh (The Last Bastard) - While Reven was enjoying a drink in the Goat's Teat (Now the White Bear), this lovely dwarf dragged him through a portal to the Northern Spire. Reven hated him for the forced time away from his daughter. He never referred to Garrosh as anything but "Shorty". Vladimir - Was in his party in the Mission from Torag. Respected him as a party leader and is sorry that Rasputin died in battle. Reven received some of Vladimir's items when he retired.Category:CharactersCategory:Player Characters Category:Alchemist